Beneath My Skin
by Hybridbabe
Summary: Somehow, Vala always had a way of getting underneath his skin. Spoilers for S9


**Title: **Beneath My Skin  
**Pairing:** Daniel/Vala  
**Rating: **PG-13 (or T)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything from Stargate: I just play with the tempting toys in the toy box.  
**Author's Note:** You know, I swore up and down that I'd never write for Stargate; over the years my Farscape impulses vastly outmatched my Stargate ones, and SG-1 became kinda... well, boring after awhile. However, all it took is one raven haired Farscape star to completely turn the tables around. I absolutely LOVE Vala, and I have always loved Daniel, which makes the pairing of Vala and Daniel so damned irresistible. I mean, seriously, she's absolutely perfect for him, providing enough of a challenge to wrap his brain around to completely doom him into being attracted to her for life. She's nothing like Sha're, and I think that's the best part: his marriage to said former host to Amonet ended in her trying to kill him and Teal'c killing her. Vala is playful, and likes to keep Daniel on his toes, and she's a puzzle he's always trying to figure out. She's so unpredictable, and I think he likes that more than anything. Anyway, this pairing spoke to me on Prometheus Unbound, and it just magnified this season, Season 9. Without further adieu, here we go.  
**Summary:** Somehow, Vala always had a way of getting underneath his skin. (filler for S9/ The Powers That Be)

* * *

Mitchell told him he could spend the night, but Daniel couldn't really tell if that was a blessing or a curse. So far, neither him nor Vala, had managed to get any sleep at all, and by his calculations, the night was already half over. 

So much for sleep.

He rubbed his weary blue eyes with one hand, already tired with the idea of defending her the next day. She was going on trial for her indiscretions, for her crimes, and he couldn't think of a damned good way to get her out of it; every single bit of it was true, whether either one liked it or not. Although she was a liar, a thief, a vixen, and probably a dozen other things he couldn't think of at the moment, she didn't deserve to be found guilty.

He hoped she wasn't, at least. Although he didn't know what to think of her, even she didn't deserve death.

Vala huffed again, for about the millionth time, sulking in a corner of her cell with boredom. "So, are we having fun yet?"

"Oh yeah, tons," he replied briskly, tapping the corner of the cage he was leaning on. "There's nothing like sleeping on an iron cage."

"Well, then again, I wouldn't be in here if it wasn't for you, Daniel. After all, I could've been miles away from here with all the gold I so readily deserve, but **NO**, someone had to convince me to play the hero."

He groaned again, for probably the billionth time since the people on this planet, her former followers, had stuck her in there in the first place. "Ok, so I was wrong. That happens on occasion. I mean, I'm not perfect, and you, I mean, you obviously aren't either, so can we just drop it? Please?"

A creak of the bars, and suddenly, he felt her hand, small and warm, caress his shoulder blade. "Do I make you nervous?"

"Vala, you make EVERYONE nervous."

"But none more so than you."

"Yeah, well, it's hard not to be when you're right in front of me almost every moment of the day."

She retracted her hand, smiling at him mysteriously. What was it about her that was so... enigmatic? What really went on behind those eyes? "I don't make Mitchell nervous."

"That's because he's military."

"And you're not? You wear their clothes, and I just assumed you were."

"They're called military fatigues, everyone who works on the base wears them, and no I'm not. I'm technically a civilian, but the military needs me, so I sign the papers saying I won't tell people about the Stargate and... Why am I telling you this?"

Vala grinned. "Because you like me."

"Not really."

Her blue eyes looked pained. "You don't like me?"

"No, it's not... I mean, I don't... what I mean is... I'm sorry, but I... Uh..."

"No, that's quite alright Daniel, I think I know where you were going with this conversation and it's fine." Her long legs began to unfold as she strode towards the other side of her cell, slinking down towards the floor and hugging herself with her arms. "I can tell when I'm not wanted."

"Are you sure?" Silence. "OK, that was low, even for me."

"Obviously."

"Look, I'll be honest with you, Vala. I'm not... not very good with women." He grew solemn, emotion flooding his system as a face was called up from his memory. "Not since my wife died."

This seemed to pique her interest for a bit, as she crawled her way back to him on her hands and knees. She didn't say anything, not right away, just settled herself in next to him, and a hand slid its way through the bars and weaving itself in between his fingers. "You were married?"

"Yeah. She died... a lifetime ago. I miss her sometimes."

"I'm sorry. Was she pretty?"

Only she would ask him that, but he just smiled, remembering. "Yeah."

"Prettier than me?"

"...I can't answer that one, Vala. You're both beautiful, in different ways."

His answer satisfied her, and she leaned against the bars, her head gently hitting his, her way of showing she cared. "Awww, that's so nice of you to say..."

"Ok, fuzzy moment over," he murmured, the spell broken and leaving him more than confused, again, by her. Daniel began his way back to his feet, and only when he was there that he realized he was still holding her hand.

He didn't exactly want to let go.

"Daniel." Something about her voice made him look at her, really look at her, as if for the first time. "I meant what I said, I really am sorry about your wife."

And for one of the very few times he'd known her, he knew she was telling the truth. "I know. Thank you."

"Tell me, how did she die?"

Hesitation. Well, it couldn't hurt, could it? Maybe by telling her this, it might prompt her to open up a little bit. "She was a host, like you were. Teal'c had to shoot her to save me."

"Must have been horrible to watch her die like that."

Was that pity in her voice? Daniel winced. "Yeah, it was. But there wasn't anything I could do about it. I really loved her, Vala, and I wasn't sure I could love anyone else in the same way again."

"Did you? End up loving someone again, I mean."

"I'm still trying to figure that one out."

A gentle pull brought him back to his knees, and when he drew closer, she placed her other hand upon his cheek, grinning wistfully. "I love a triumphant love story."

Straining through the bars, her lips touched his softly, deepening into a mind-blowing explosion. His brain scrambled with every neuron on fire, and when they finally parted, he could not even manage the words to say anything.

Then again, he didn't have to. She placed a finger upon his lips and sighed, "That was better than on the Prometheus."

"...Yeah," he managed to say, trying to regain the composure he knew he already lost. "Wow."

"You should kiss me more often," she said, and laughed, winking his direction.

He only shook his head in confusion and amusement. Sometimes, he doubted he'd ever figure her out.

And sometimes, he didn't want to.


End file.
